SisterComplex!
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Sasuke itu sangat cuek dan tidak mau perduli apalagi sama perempuan, suatu hari ada seorang murid pindahan yang membuat sifat Sasuke berubah 180 derajat. DISCONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, aneh, gaje, OC. SasukeXOOC slight SasuSaku dan pair lain.**

**Character OC: author sendiri, ciri-ciri: rambut merah muda tua dengan bando kuping kucing dan mata hitam redup. Bisa dibayangin kan? Kalau masih bingung silakan lihat wallpaper di profil saya. :-D**

**Saya disini sebagai adek sepupunya Sasuke. Maunya jadi istri Sasuke -ditabok- tapi g jadi karena pasti reader bakal iri sama saya-narsis mode : on- -dibantai sama reader-**

**Story by Pink Uchiha**

**Enjoy it!**

**SISTERCOMPLEX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suatu pagi cerah di Konoha Senior High School yang kita sebut saja KSHS.**

**Tap tap tap!**

**Suara langkah kaki bergema di sepanjang lorong kelas di lantai dua KSHS, ketara sekali bahwa pemilik langkah kaki tersebut sedang terburu-buru. Dengan terengah-engah pemilik langkah kaki tersebut terus berlari menghiraukan seruan seorang guru yang lewat.**

**Langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar memenuhi koridor yang sepi, walaupun suasana masih dapat dibilang pagi namun waktu telah menunjukkan bahwa bel sudah dari tadi berbunyi. Begitu terburu-burunya si pemilik langkah kaki tersebut tidak melihat jalan hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang siswa yang kebetulan lewat di koridor itu.**

**BRUK!**

**Dua makhluk yang saling bertabrakan itu jatuh terduduk secara bersamaan dan diiringi dengan seruan mengaduh dari kedua belah pihak.**

"**ma-maaf! Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" seru si penabrak, pemilik langkah kaki tadi berdiri dengan terburu-buru dan meraih lengan seseorang yang ditabraknya, seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata putih.**

**Si indigo mengangguk menerima uluran tangan orang yang menabraknya.**

"**maaf ya, aku buru-buru!" sedetik kemudian pemilik langkah kaki itu pergi meninggalkan si gadis indigo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Greek!**

**Seorang gadis berambut indigo membuka pelan pintu kelasnya, dengan nafas berat melangkahlah kaki mungilnya menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok depan. Ruang kelas yang gaduh membuat si gadis semakin bosan. Sambil berdecak pelan ditenggelamkannya kepala berwarna indigo itu dalam kedua tangannya.**

"**Hinata!"**

**Seruan seorang gadis berambut pirang membuat si pemilik rambut indigo, Hinata Hyuuga mengangkat kepalanya.**

"**a-ada a-apa, Ino?" balasnya terbata-bata yang sudah jadi kebiasaan.**

**Si rambut pirang dengan mata biru, Ino Yamanaka nyengir tidak jelas dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "tidak ada apa-apa kok, Cuma menyapamu saja." Ucapnya kemudian pergi.**

**Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian menundukkan kepalanya lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah, daripada hanya hening yang kita dapatkan lebih baik kita lihat bagaimana suasana gaduh dikelas itu, **

**Bila kita sudah melihat si Hyuuga, yang lebih memilih duduk dibangkunya dengan manis dan tertidur-mungkin- mari kita lihat apa sajakah yang dilakukan siswa-siswa?**

**Si Inuzuka sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan Gaara layaknya film India dengan versi si pengejar yang berlari dengan ekspresi psycho.**

**Si Haruno dengan rajinnya malah membaca buku yang tebalnya membuat kita pingsan ditempat. Akimichi yan sibuk dengan kripiknya, Nara tertidur di meja dengan liurnya hingga menganak sungai.**

**Seorang Aburame memilih menggosok seekor kecoak hingga punggungnya sangat mengkilat, si Uzumaki dan Uchiha yang terus bertengkar dan melempar makian. **

**Si rambut merah yang biasa dipanggil Karin terus berdandan di depan kaca kecil yang tiba-tiba retak tanpa sebab. Dan kejadian-kejadian umum dan mungkin sedikit ajaib yang menjadi satu dalam kegaduhan tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEEK!  
**

**Pintu kembali terbuka, menampakkan seorang guru berambut orange dengan tindikan di seluruh dudut-sudut wajahnya membuat kegaduhan berhenti dan siswa-siswa berlari menuju bangku mereka masing-masing.**

**Guru berambut orange itu melangkah kedepan kelas dan berdehem sebentar.**

"**pagi, anak-anak!" ucapnya dan dijawab dengan, "pagi, Pak guru Pein!"**

"**ehm, sebelum pelajaran dimulai bapak akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru pindahan dari Kumo." Kata Pein. "nah, kau boleh masuk!" perintahnya pada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.**

**Dari balik pintu tersebut muncul sesosok gadis berambut merah muda tua dengan kuping kucing, satu kata untuk menggambarkannya, imut!**

"**silakan memperkenalkan diri!"**

**Gadis itu berdehem sebentar kemudian tersenyum. "perkenalkan namaku Pink Uchiha, aku pindahan dari Kumo. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!" selesai memperkenalkan diri gadis itu menatap Pak Pein. "baiklah, ada pertanyaan?"**

**Beberapa siswa mengacungkan tangannya, **

"**boleh minta alamat rumah?"**

"**sudah punya pacar belum?"**

"**minta no HP, ato e-mailnya dunk!"**

"**kamu sodaranya Sakura ya?"**

**Pak Pein hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "dasar!" sambil memegangi kepalanya. Pink, si anak baru itu hanya tersenyum. "maaf, tapi untuk alamat dan no Hp itu rahasia!" ucapnya. "-dan untuk pacar, um- aku seorang single happy!" tambahnya dengan cengiran yang khas.**

"**baiklah, perkenalannya bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Nah, kamu bisa duduk di depan Sasuke Uchiha." Perintah Pak Pein.**

**Pink mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku kosong di depan bangku Sasuke. "selamat pagi Sasu-chan!" sapanya pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan deathglare.**

**Pink tersenyum dan mendudukan pantatnya ke kursi kemudian Pak Pein memulai pelajaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tet… tet… teeeettttt!**

**Bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi, siswa-siswi yang tadinya berada di dalam kelas berhamburan keluar menuju kantin sekolah guna mengisi perut yang sudah berteriak-teriak. Kelas sudah kosong, namun di sudut bangku urutan belakang paling pojok dua sosok manusia masih tak beranjak dari sana. **

"**kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Tanya pemuda berambut raven pada sosok di depannya.**

"**kejutan untukmu, Sasu-chan!" balas sosok itu, seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan bando kuping kucing.**

"**aku kan bisa menjemputmu. Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel –chan!" kata Sasuke tegas.**

"**kau lucu Sasuke! Padahal siapa dulu yang ngotot memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan embel-embel –chan?" ujar Pink.**

"**sudahlah, itu sudah sepuluh tahun lalu!" keluh Sasuke.**

"**maaf." Ujar Pink kemudian beranjak. "kau mau ke kantin?" **

**Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah gadis itu keluar kelas.**

**Suasana koridor sekolah tampak ramai, banyak siswa-siswi yang berlalulalang, dari jauh sosok biru donker dan merah jambu tua berbando kuping kucing berjalan beriringan dan memancing perhatian seluruh mata di sepanjang koridor itu.**

**Dua manusia itu saling bercakap-cakap dan sesekali diiringi tawa dari dua manusia itu, beberapa siswi berbisik-bisik.**

"**itu Sakura? Kayaknya bukan deh!"**

"**siapa cewek itu?"**

"**dia akrab sekali dengan Sasuke!"**

**Pink dan Sasuke terus bercakap-cakap dan menghiraukan tatapan serta bisik-bisik dari siswa-siswi itu. Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di kantin sekolah yang telah penuh sesak. Bangku-bangku telah terisi penuh dan suara gaduh terdengar dimana-mana. Sasuke mendengus.**

"**jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.**

"**tidak masalah! Kita beli makanan lalu makan di kelas." Tukas Pink semangat dan berbaur dengan siswa-siswi yang berdesakan memenuhi kantin. Sasuke berdecih dan menyusul gadis itu.**

**Pink bersusah payah melewati siswa-siswi yang berdesak-desakan, tubuh mungilnya terjepit namun gadis itu tetap bersikukuh untuk melewati kerumunan itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya.**

"**Sasuke!" serunya marah.**

**Sasuke mendengus, "bodoh! Kau bisa mati tahu!"**

**Pink mendengus, "kau terlalu berlebihan!" ketusnya dan berjalan menuju kerumunan itu lagi, tapi Sasuke buru-buru menahannya.**

"**aku tidak mau kau kena apa-apa! Sekarang tunggu di sini dan biar aku yang membeli makanan. Ingat, jangan kemana-mana!" kata Sasuke tajam.**

**Pink hanya diam dan melihat pemuda raven yang sudah pergi dan hilang di dalam kerumunan siswa yang berjubel itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan mengingat kata-kata Sasuke tadi yang terdengar err- terlalu over.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tampak dua sosok manusia tengah melahap habis sebungkus roti, mereka berdua makan diselingi dengan bercakap-cakap. Sesekali Pink mengoda pemuda raven alias Sasuke yang dibalas dengan dengusan dan kadang deathglare, namun gadis berbando kuping kucing itu malah tertawa makin keras.**

**Beberapa siswa yang tadinya di kantin kini telah kembali memasuki kelas, kelas mulai ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang lain. Ada yang mengobrol, kejar-kejaran, saling lempar kertas dan ada pula yang berteriak-teriak, contohnya Rock Lee, terus berteriak tentang semangat masa muda kemudian dia dilempari oleh murid-murid lain yang merasa terganggu.**

**Pink berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya, gadis itu mondar-mandir mendatangi teman-temannya dan mengacuhkan Sasuke yang sendari tadi terus menatapnya bosan. Sasuke sesekali menopang dangu dan tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis berbando kuping kucing itu memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya menyungingkan senyum tipis.**

**Sesosok duren berjalan-disambit Naruto- heran melihat Sasuke yang terus senyum-senyum tidak jelas.**

"**Sas?" panggilnya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu tidak bergeming.**

"**Sasuke?" panggil Naruto lagi, namun Sasuke tetap tak merespon.**

"**Sas?"**

"…"

"**Sasuke!"**

"…"

"**Sasu"**

"…"

"**Sasuke-teme!"**

"…"

"**TEME!"**

"…"

"**SASUKE UCHIHA!"**

"…"

"**?"**

"…"

"**SasUKE-chan~~~!"**

**BLETAK!  
" SAKIT TEMEEE!" teriak Naruto memegangi kepalanya, kini dua bakpao bertengger disana.**

"**rasakan!" dengus Sasuke.**

**Onyx Uchiha itu beralih kembali pada sosok gadis barbando kuping kucing, Pink.**

"**kau melihat apa sih Teme?" Tanya Naruto dan mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke, tiba-tiba seringai jahil muncul dari sosok duren itu.-dirasengan- "ehm, kau suka sama cewek baru itu ya~~?" tanyanya dibuat semengoda mungkin.**

**Sasuke mendengus, "enak saja, ya enggak mungkin lah!"**

**Naruto menyeringai jahil, "benarkah? Padahal sendari tadi kuperhatikan ka uterus melihatnya Teme!" goda Naruto.**

"**terserah kau, Dobe!" ketus Sasuke dan bangkit kemudian menghampiri Pink dan menariknya keluar kelas membuat tatapan-tatapan heran teman-temannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**ada apa Sasu?" Tanya Pink pada pemuda di depannya, langkah lebar Sasuke membuatnya sulit mengimbangi.**

"**hn, aku hanya bosan di kelas." Jawab Sasuke singkat.**

"**tapi sebentar lagi pelajaran Pak Kakashi." Kata Pink.**

"**tidak apa-apa." Balas Sasuke.**

**Mereka berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut merah muda tua milik Pink. Kedua anak manusia itu duduk bersandar dip agar atap sekolah.**

"**aku kangen kak Itachi!" ujar Pink. Sasuke menatapnya.**

"**Itachi sibuk!" **

**Pluk!**

**Sasuke melempar sekotak susu yang entah ia dapatkan darimana dan dengan sukses ditangkap oleh Pink. Dengan semangat gadis itu segera menusukkan sedotan dan meminumnnya dengan bringas seperti kucing kelaparan. Hal itu membuat Sasuke gemas dan mencubit pipi tembem gadis itu. Pink tidak protes dan tetap sibuk dengan kotak susunya dengan mata yang menyipit, benar-benar seperti kucing.**

**Tanpa mereka berdua sadari delapan pasang mata mengintipnya dari balik pintu. Delapan orang itu adalah si duren(Naruto), si gigi hiu(Suigetsu), si lampir rambut merah(Karin), si babi gendut(Ino), si jidat lebar(Sakura), si anjing(Kiba), si panda(Tenten), si alis tebal(Rock Lee).-author dicincang-**

"**Dasar Teme!" Naruto manyun.**

"**bakal seru nih!" Suigetsu dan Kiba nyengir gaje.**

"**thedaaak! Sasukeku!" Karin nangis Bombay.**

"**gosib baru nih!" seru Ino cengar-cengir dan kompakan dengan Tenten.**

"**Sasuke." Kata Sakura pelan.**

"**yeah! Semangat masa mudamu memang hebat Sasuke!" seru Lee lebay.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua sosok itu, raven dan merah jambu tua berbincang-bincang dengan tawa yang kadang terdengar mereka tidak menyadari sendari tadi ada delapan makhluk tidak jelas yang masih bergerombol di depan pintu atap sekolah, lambat laun jumlah yang tadinya delapan itu sudah bertambah menjadi tigabelas.**

"**Hei! Sasuke kembalikan HP-ku!" seru Pink berusaha meraih Hp-nya yang direbut Sasuke.**

"**weeeee… tangkap aku dulu~~~!" kata Sasuke dengan riangnya, benar-benar OOC.**

**Mereka berdua akhirnya kejar-kejaran di atap sekolah. Sementara itu ketigabelas makhluk tidak jelas tadi masih mengintip dari celah pintu. Mereka berkasak-kusuk berisik.**

**Duk!**

**Pink langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar kepalanya menatap waspada pintu atap sekolah, ekspresinya berubah waspada dan dari jauh Sasuke menghentikan larinya dan menghampiri gadis bando kuping kucing itu.**

"**Ada apa?" tanyanya.**

"**Aku merasa kita sedang diawasi seseorang." Jawab Pink berbisik namun dapat didengar Sasuke.**

"**Benarkah?"**

"**Sudahlah, lebih baik kita lihat!" kata Pink menarik tangan Sasuke dan mereka berdua berjalan mengendap-endap. **

**To be Continue!**

**Kembali dengan membawa fic gaje. Ini fic multichapter keempat, gomen kalau pendek banget dan jelek.**

**Saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan sarannya dari para reader.**

**Arigatou!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : SasuXOOC, with other pairing. Mengandung unsure yang membuat sweatdrop berjamaah, sangat gaje dan ancur, disarankan bila tidak suka silakan klik tombol back. Saya tidak menanggung resiko akibat membaca fic ini.**

**Genre : Family/Romance/Humor.**

**Character OOC: author sendiri, ciri-ciri: rambut merah muda tua dengan bando kuping kucing dan mata hitam redup. Bisa dibayangin kan? Kalau masih bingung silakan lihat wallpaper di profil saya. :-D saya disini sebagai ****sepupunya Sasuke.**

**Btw, sebelumnya saya mau balas review, sebenarnya saya mau balas lewat PM tapi banyak yang enggak log in jadi saya tulis disini saja.**

**Rizuka Hanayuuki :** arigatou reviewnya. :-D Untuk endingnya saya masih bingung pairingnya siapa tapi saya piker-pikir dulu deh. ;-P

**Flame saya suka s (?) :** hmm, enggak nyangka saya ternyata dapet flame, tapi arigatou udah review ya. Sebenarnya saya ngakak baca flame kamu. Menurut saya flame kamu isinya kayak pertanyaan semua deh, untuk cerita yang cacat dan Sasuke yang mungkin keluar dari karakter saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Sasuke tidak OOC.

Kamu menyuruh saya tidak melanjutkan fic ini? Maaf ya karena **bagaimanapun dan apapun yang akan terjadi saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini** sampai tamat.

Menurut kamu imajinasi saya alay? di FanFiction ini motto Unleash Your Imagination yang saya pakai.

Ok, arigatou deh udah nge-flame. ;-P

**Laysreg ga bisa login : **arigatou atas reviewnya. Sasu emang suka yang imut-imut sih. Sepertinya walau sudah berusaha ga ada typo tetep aja masih ada typo yang bertebaran. Arigatou udah ngingetin. Btw, ini chap 2 ;-D

**Haruno gemini-chan : **arigatou reviewnya, bagus deh kalo kamu suka. Btw ini chap 2 :-D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya…**

**Pink langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar kepalanya menatap waspada pintu atap sekolah, ekspresinya berubah waspada dan dari jauh Sasuke menghentikan larinya dan menghampiri gadis bando kuping kucing itu.**

"**Ada apa?" tanyanya.**

"**Aku merasa kita sedang diawasi seseorang." Jawab Pink berbisik namun dapat didengar Sasuke.**

"**Benarkah?"**

"**Sudahlah, lebih baik kita lihat!" kata Pink menarik tangan Sasuke dan mereka berdua berjalan mengendap-endap. **

**.**

**.**

**Story by Pink Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Enjoy it!**

**SisterComplex!**

"**Berisik! Kalian bisa diam tidak sih?" Ino menjitak Suigetsu dan Kiba yang dari tadi bercuit-cuit(?) ria. Kemudian mata sapphire-nya beralih kembali kepada pintu yang terbuka sedikit. "Lho? Mana mereka?" Ino terus melirik-lirik dari celah pintu mencari keberadaan dua makhluk yang sebelumnya berada di atap sekolah.**

"**Kami disini!" sepasang onyx hitam milik Sasuke menatap tajam ketiga belas makhluk enggak jelas yang berada dibalik pintu, dibelakang Sasuke sosok merah jambu tua dengan bando kuping kucing berkacak pinggang. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Pink curiga.**

"**HUWAAA!" teriak Naruto dkk kaget melihat Sasuke dan Pink yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan tampang horor, tanpa dikomando Naruto dkk langsung kabur.**

**Sasuke dan Pink sweatdrop.**

"**Sas, mereka kenapa sih?" Pink menengok pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.**

"**Pink, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kelas." Kata Sasuke menarik Pink menuruni tangga dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka.**

**Jam pelajaran telah dimulai dari tadi, koridor itu juga sudah sepi yang terdengar hanya suara-suara dari kelas-kelas lain yang sedang diajar oleh guru. Suara langkah kaki seirama dari Sasuke dan Pink mengiringi kesunyian diantara mereka berdua yang tak saling bicara hingga mereka sampai di depan kelas.**

**GREK!**

**Sasuke membuka pintu kelasnya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya sambil terus mengegam tangan mungil milik Pink. **

**Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang emerald menatap nanar pemandangan itu. **_**Sasuke…**_** sang pemilik emerald segera menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan mati-matian air matanya agar tidak jatuh. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tet tet tet teeeet!**

**Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring dan disambut dengan sorakan meriah dari penghuni kelas-kelas di KSHS. Sesegera mungkin mereka membereskan buku-buku dan bersiap untuk pulang, sebagian tetap berada di sekolah untuk mengikuti ekstrakulikuler atau untuk kepentingan lainnya.**

**Di kelas XI IPA-6, kelas Sasuke. **

**Semua anak-anak sudah keluar membuat ruangan kelas itu sepi dan lenggang, namun bila kita tengok kedalamnya disana ada dua anak manusia yang memiliki warna rambut yang serupa.**

"**Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya si pemilik rambut merah muda tua berbando kucing pada sosok lain di pojok depan. Pink beranjak mendekati sosok merah muda bermata emerald. "Ayo pulang bareng!" kata Pink riang dan menarik tangan pemilik emerald itu. "eng, namamu Sakura Haruno kan?" tanyanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan.**

**Pink dan Sakura berjalan beriringan.**

"**Saku, kenapa dari tadi kamu diam saja?" Tanya Pink. Sakura mengeleng pelan dan kesunyian kembali mengelilingi dua gadis itu saat Pink memutuskan untuk diam.**

**BUK!**

**Pink kaget setengah mati saat sebuah tangan besar menepuk bahunya agak keras membuatnya jatuh terjengkang kedepan dengan tidak elitnya. Dengan susah payah Pink bangun dan men-deathglare sosok ayam (?) yang sedang nyegir tanpa dosa.**

"**Sasuke!" serunya kesal dan berjalan mendekati bungsu Uchiha itu dan kemudian mencakarnya habis-habisan dan selanjutnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah tepar. XP**

"**KYAAA! SASUKE!" Sakura menjerit histeris dan segera melarikan Sasuke ke UKS terdekat. **

**Kembali ke gadis berbando kuping kucing, Pink yang sedang mencak-mencak enggak jelas. "Sasuke baka!" ucapnya berulang-ulang dan tidak melihat depan.**

**BRUK!**

"**uh!" Pink merintih.**

"**hei, kucing! Menyingkir dari tubuhku! Berat tau!" sebuah suara berat membuat Pink membuka matanya dan berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang mata berwarna ungu milik seorang pemuda. Ia langsung blushing karena jarak wajahnya dan pemilik bola mata ungu itu hanya sekitar 3 cm dan posisinya menindih cowok itu.**

"**Ma-maaf!" Pink segera menyingkir dari cowok itu.**

"**hahaha! Enggak apa-apa kok. Btw, lo bukannya cewek baru di kelas tadi kan, Pink?" kata cowok itu ceria dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu Pink berdiri.**

**Pink memperhatikan cowok itu, rambutnya putih dengan cengiran yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi bergerigi tajam bak hiu, posturnya tinggi dan sepertinya atletis, cowok itu juga sepertinya murah senyum dan tipe yang ceria. Dengan gugup Pink berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin, "bo-boleh aku tahu, na-namamu siapa? Um, ki-kita belum berkenalan bukan?" tanyanya malu-malu.**

"**Suigetsu, Suigetsu Hozuki." Jawab cowok itu dengan cengiran yang memamerkan deretan gigi bergeriginya.**

"**Sa-salam kenal, Suigetsu…-kun." Kata Pink malu-malu kemudian menunduk. "Btw, lo sendirian? Mana Sasuke?" pertanyaan Suigetsu membuat Pink mengangkat kepalanya. "entahlah." Jawab Pink dingin. Suigetsu menggaruk rambutnya dengan sedikit gugup, "mau gue anter pulang?" Pink tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang UKS di KSHS…**

"**Sasuke…" Sakura terus berusaha membangunkan Sasuke dari teparnya, sudah berbagai cara Sakura lakukan untuk membangunkan Sasuke mulai dari menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, berteriak di telinganya, sampai menyiramnya dengan air comberan namun hasilnya nihil Sasuke tetap tidak kunjung membuka kelopak matanya.**

**Dengan gelisah Sakura mengelus pelan pipi Sasuke yang penuh dengan bekas cakaran hasil karya seorang cewek berbando kuping kucing yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Sakura meneteskan air matanya dan mewek ditempat sambil mengegam erat tangan Sasuke.**

"**Engh!" Sasuke mengerang dan mengucek matanya.**

"**Sasuke!" Sakura mendongak dan kemudian memeluk Sasuke dengan erat membuat sang Uchiha membiru kehabisan nafas. "Hiks, aku takut kehilanganmu Sas. Aku takut kamu tidak bangun." Ujar Sakura dengan linangan air mata.**

"**Sa-Saku…" **

"**Aku ada disini." ucap Sakura lembut sambil terus memeluk erat Sasuke-tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk sakaratul maut- "Saku…"**

"**Iya, Sasuke sayang." Balas Sakura lembut-masih memeluk Sasuke-.**

**GREK!**

"**TEMEE!" suara toa dari sosok duren berjalan (?) membuat Sakura segera melepaskan pelukan mautnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menguncang-guncangkan bahu Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku, Dobe!" Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto di bahunya. "Syukur deh kau enggak apa-apa Sas! Dari tadi aku sudah muter-muter mencarimu tau terus kebetulan dijalan aku ketemu ama Pink terus katanya kau ada di UKS."**

"**Mana Pink?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipinya yang entah kenapa terasa perih. "Mungkin pulang, kulihat tadi dia bersama si Hiu." Jawab Naruto.**

"**Tch!" Sasuke mendecih dan segera beranjak dari kasur berniat keluar UKS namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan lengan kirinya ditahan Sakura, "Sas, kamu masih sakit jangan banyak gerak." Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dan berjalan keluar.**

"**TEME!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke.**

"**Sasuke… kenapa kamu terasa begitu sulit untuk kugapai?" gumam Sakura pelan sepeninggal Naruto, emeraldnya menitihkan air mata kemudian ia segera berjalan keluar UKS dan keluar sekolah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

**Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat diikuti Naruto yang kesusahan mengejarnya. Cowok berambut ayam itu semakin mempercepat langkah kemudian…**

**GUBRAK!**

**Sasuke terpeleset dengan tidak elitnya.**

"**Gyaa! Sasu-kun!" jerit seorang petugas kebersihan sekolah yang sedang mengepel, dia berambut hitam panjang dengan mata seperti ular kita sebut saja Mr. Oro-oro chimmaru-author ditusuk kusanagi-**

**(a/n: gomen, disini Orochimaru sedikit em… banci-bungkuk-bungkuk- terus Orochimaru ini termasuk fans Sasuke)**

**Mr. Oro-oro chimmaru dengan cepat tanggap segera mengangkat tubuh Sasuke. "OMG! Sasu-kun kamu enggak apa-apakan?" Tanya Mr. Oro-oro lembut sambil membelai pipi Sasuke membuat si empunya merinding. Mr. Oro-oro membelai pipi Sasuke dan tangannya mulai turun menyentuh bahu dan dada bidang Sasuke dengan genitnya, sementara Sasuke berkeringat dingin dan menatap Naruto horor meminta pertolongan. Naruto hanya menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan kabur meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke sweatdrop.**

"**DOBEEEE!" jerit Sasuke pilu. Tangannya mengapai udara dan meronta-ronta dari pelukan sosok banci Mr. Oro-oro yang menyeringai genit namun sadis.**

**Berjuanglah Sasuke…**

**Naruto berlari semakin cepat, dengan wajah pucat dia berlari kea rah ruang guru. Dalam hati Naruto berdoa semoga Sasuke selamat, **_**Sas, bertahanlah aku akan mencari bantuan**_** batin Naruto dan berlari semakin kencang dengan kecepatan 9000 km perdetik-lebay-. Alas an sebenarnya Naruto kabur bukan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke tapi untuk mencari bantuan, Naruto trauma dengan sosok Mr. Oro-oro ini dikarenakan saat kelas satu dulu diawal semester ia pernah digoda Mr. Oro-oro, siapapun pasti ketakutan ketika sesosok banci tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangmu kemudian merape-rape tubuhmu dan bersuara dengan genit.**

**Mr. Oro-oro chimmaru sebenarnya pria yang baik namun karena genit dan kemayu ia memutuskan untuk bertransformasi menjadi waria, itu karena ia ingin menjadi seorang wanita tulen namun apa daya takdir berkata lain. Nama sebenarnya adalah Orochimaru tapi ia ngotot ingin dipanggil dengan Oro chimmaru kalau perlu tambah –chan dibelakangnya. Kadang Orochimaru suka mengoda murid-murid KSHS sebangsa Sasuke yang memiliki tampang ganteng, sexy dan cool. Kadang pula ia suka mengoda murid-murid cewek sebangsa Sakura dan Ino. Memang benar orang yang sangat aneh…**

**GREEEK!  
**

"**GURU KAKASHI!" **

**Seorang pria ganteng dengan masker dan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi hanya menatap santai sosok duren di pintu dan kembali asik dengan buku bersampul orange ditangannya. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya santai masih tetap focus pada buku ditangannya.**

**Naruto terengah-engah, "ini sangat gawat guru! Sasuke mau diper**** sama pak Oro!" Naruto panic. "APA!" Kakashi segera menutup bukunya dan keluar kantor guru mengikuti Naruto. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Suigetsu-kun, terima kasih." Pink menerima sebuah es krim yang disodorkan cowok bergigi hiu dihadapannya. Mereka berdua kini berada di taman. "Pink, ngomong-ngomong lo sama Sasuke itu pacaran?" Tanya Suigetsu memulai pembicaraan.**

**Pink tersenyum, "rahasia." Kemudian menjilat kembali es krim ditangannya. "Capek deh!" desah Suigetsu.**

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**Saya minta maaf kepada reader apabila chap 2 sangat tidak memuaskan. Saya sudah berusaha agar chap 2 lebih panjang tapi otak saya sudah mentok sampai sini.**

**saya memutuskan untuk hiatus karena UAN sudah dekat. Saya akan aktif kembali setelah UAN mungkin sekitar bulan Juli.**

**fic lain akan saya usahakan update secepatnya.**

**sekali lagi saya minta maaf apabila reader kecewa karena saya tidak segera meng-update fic multichapter saya yang lain.**

**sekali lagi kritik dan saran diharapkan.**

**arigatou.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

***Pink Uchiha*  
**


End file.
